mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Limestone Pie
Marble Pie (z ang. marble - marmur, pie - ciasto) i Limestone Pie (z ang. limestone - wapień, pie - ciasto) — kucyki ziemskie, siostry Pinkie Pie, pracują i mieszkają na farmie kamieni wraz z rodzicami. Obie nie mają swojego znaczka. Zostają wspomniane w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Najprawdopodobniej teraz są o wiele starsze, tak jak Pinkie Pie, lecz nie zostało to pokazane. Przedstawienie w serii thumb|left|150px||Siostry Pinkie Pie na farmie.Obie siostry są po raz pierwszy pokazane w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Pinkie Pie opowiadała wtedy Znaczkowej Lidze, jak razem z siostrami pracowała na rodzinnej farmie kamieni za miastem. Całymi dniami pracowały przy zbiórce kamieni. Nie mogły nawet rozmawiać ze sobą ani się uśmiechać. Siostry Pinkie, gdy ich ojciec zawołał córki na kolację, posłały siostrze wraz z nim niemiłe spojrzenie. Kiedy Pinkie Pie zauważyła na niebie ogromną tęczę, wywołaną przez Rainbow Dash, zaczęła się uśmiechać i zastanawiać czy by i ona nie mogłaby jakoś rozweselić rodziny. Postanowiła że urządzi dla nich przyjęcie i przez całą noc siedziała w stodole aby je zorganizować. Gdy rodzina usłyszała jakieś dziwne dźwięki, wydobywające się ze stodoły, matka Pinkie zapytała czy to ona. Na to pytanie Pinkie odpowiedziała tylko, że musi tam iść szybko z ojcem i z dziewczynami. Kiedy już weszli do stodoły byli wyraźnie zaskoczeni i zaniemówili. Na początku Pinkie wydawało się, że rodzina jest rozczarowana, ale potem wszyscy zaczęli się uśmiechać, bawić się, szaleć i imprezować. W serialu nie zostały wspomniane ich imiona, lecz w oficjalnej książeczce dla dzieci z serii My Little Pony.Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, rozdz. 4: The Spring-Sproing-Spring Party! - To jest moja mama, '''Cloudy Quartz', i mój tata, Igneous Rock! A to moje dwie siostry - Marble Pie i Limestone Pie!'' - Tłumaczenie oryginalnego tekstu. Umiejętności Ta sekcja jest pisana wyłącznie z obserwacji obu postaci, może nie zawierać pełnych informacji! Zdolność do współpracy Obie siostry, zostały po raz pierwszy raz pokazane gdy pracowały razem na farmie kamieni. Zbierały razem kamienie do wózka i każda miała w tym swój udział. Limestone ciągła wózek, a Marble dokładała kamieni na wózek. Można było to uznać za umiejętność współpracy w grupie, którą posiadają obie siostry. Wygląd Siostry Pinkie Pie, są utrzymywane w kolorach szarości, czyli w odcieniach skał. Same imiona wskazują na to, że mają kolor skał i to stąd mogą pochodzić ich imiona. Limestone Pie Limestone Pie jest szaro-niebieską klaczą, gatunku kucyka ziemskiego. Ma jasnoszarawą grzywę i ogon. Jej grzywka jest podobna do stylu czesania którą posiada Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. Przez pierwsze minuty retrospekcji Pinkie, Limestone ma owalną u góry grzywkę, lecz gdy wchodzi do domu ma grzywkę lekko oklapłą. Na następny dzień, gdy Pinkie zaprosiła ją i resztę rodziny na swoje przyjęcie, Limestone znowu ma owalną grzywkę. Może to wynikać z błędu animatorów, bądź po prostu oklapła jej, po ciężkim dniu pracy. Posiada również ciemno-złote oczy, lecz w tej samej chwili gdy zmieniona była jej grzywka, jej oczy były lazurowe. Tak jak i jej siostra - Marble Pie, nie posiada swojego znaczka, gdyż w serialu wystąpiła tylko raz i nie wiadomo co się z nią do tej pory dzieje. Marble Pie Marble Pie jest klaczką, gatunku kucyka ziemskiego o jasnoszarej maści. Jej prosta grzywa jest ciemnoszarego koloru i jest podobna go grzywy jej siostry, z tym wyjątkiem że grzywkę czesze na lewy bok. Ma ciemno-fioletowe oczy i tak jak Limestone, nie posiada swojego znaczka. Jej wygląd mógł ulec zmianie, gdyż do tej pory wstąpiła raz w serialu i to w retrospekcji swojej siostry, Pinkie Pie, z dzieciństwa. Teraz może być o wiele starsza i może mieć zupełnie inny design. Galeria Ciekawostki *Marble Pie jest często brana za Octavię, z powodu podobnej kolorystyki, lecz w rzeczywistości to dwa różne kucyki. Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci Kategoria:Źrebięta